011015ErisioDoir
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:22 -- GC: "Hello? Doir? Dad?" Erisio calls through the house. Where has his father gone off to? GA: "jeez" GA: Doir flops out of a nearby pillow fort. GA: "cant a dad get some rest" GC: "Well that*s sort of why I*m here, in a way. Remember how I talked to you about me and Mahtah? Yeah well forget all of that. Ive decided that I don*t want the date to be perfect, I just want it to be me and Mahtah." GA: "wha" GC: he lets out a deep exhale. That was a long scentence GA: "are you talkin about whatever weird shit maenam was doing with lily" GA: "cause i basically stopped them anyway dude" GC: "Yes, no, maybe, I don*t know, what weird shit was Maenam doing with Lily?" GA: "designing shitty fashion for your date" GA: "derailed it by telling maenam how much her fashion sense sucks, cause yknow, i cant let you go to a date dressed in that shit. and then she fell in black love with me, and i had to be like no what the fuck dude, and it was just a mess." GC: "Wha?! It is so not shitty!" GA: "dude are you color blind" GC: "Maenam is just.. whas the word.. avant garde!" GC: "No, are you?" GA: "anyone whos taken an actual damn class on fashion knows that theres strategy to it." GA: "not the random stuff she does, all gaudy." GA: "she hasnt even changed her style in five years." GA: "shit" GA: "i think i hate her" GC: "Uh.. Congrats on your future romance..? Im not very knowledgable with what to do when you dad falls in hate with someone" GC: "Papa and Mama were always together, even before we were born" GA: "well, i could stretch this out and make some kind of dramatic relationship that's pretty much shipper's heaven, but eh" GA: "i mean i know airheads is pretty much the best ship but im just not ready for that kind of committment" GC: "Good luck, from what I*ve seen, relationship drama can get sucky fast" GA: Doir rolls over and looks at Erisio. "yeah. whyd you let lily and maenam get involved?" GA: "have you no foresight" GC: "I didn*t! I just wanted Maenam to make me something nice to wear, but then Maenam decided to make a plan and she seemed to know what she was doing, and I think Lily got involved from her" GA: "aight, ima let you in on some mad sooths right here: if you care about not getting into drama, dont tell the drama queens *anything*" GA: "and, yes, that includes me, but only when im dina. otherwise im pretty lucid and wont pull dickish shit like that." GA: "like whatsherface music notes just told me her biggest insecurity or whatever and i aint gonna tell it" GC: "And when you turn into Dina?" GA: "well, then ill probably just forget. but if you remind me ill blab to high heaven." GA: "the justice gets me all riled up." GC: "Ill remember to never talk to you as Dina, got it" GA: "though since being a magical girl seems to have literally no advantages any more, i think ill move away from doing so" GC: "The swords are cool" GA: "yeah they are" GA: "sos the wings" GC: "And all the justice powers" GA: "but i can fly anyway now, and i have shotguns" GA: "oh i dont actually have any" GC: "So all the justice talk is for show?" GA: "well, no" GA: "im supposed to have justice powers" GC: "Maybe I should become a magical girl, I bet I could pull it off.." GA: "no" GA: "son dont" GA: "you will go insane and do things you will regret" GC: "I mean, imagine a plant magical girl!" GA: "first time i did it i *died*" GA: "yeah rilset did that and it was fucking scary" GA: "he tried to eat me" GA: "well he normally does that but he did it scarier" GC: "Its like that anime you gave me, whats it called, Pot Modoka Magic Magica" GA: "did you actually watch that" GA: "because shit was fucked up GA: " GC: "I only watched like the first 2 episodes though" GA: "yeah thats why" GA: "it baits you in with happy magical girl scenes and then rips your heart and your soul apart" GA: "literally" GC: "But, the yellow girl was so cool! I want to pull guns out of my skirt!" GA: "she dies" GA: "her head is ripped off and eaten" GC: "It seems like it*d be helpful in the game too." His eyes widen. "Ok one, spoilers, two, what the fuck" GA: "yeah i got it spoiled on tumblr it happens in like episode 3" GA: "just wait till episode 10" GC: "Well.. I don*t have to have gun powers.. Maybe I could have plant powers!" GA: "yeah and youd also have insanity" GA: "because thats what the pens do. they make you go insane. youd probably kill people to feed to your plants or do things youd later be really uncomfortable with remembering." GA: "youd flip a tree." GC: "Well, what if I just don*t use something insane?" GA: "yeah ryspor used water or something and he became an insane shipper" GA: "meouet, the most sane person i have ever met, used like poison or something and became an insane kisser" GA: "i used a cape and became an insane justicewoman and promptly went off and got my throat slashed by jack" GA: Doir facepalms. "why do you children want to do all the insane stuff that will get you killed." GC: "I just want to be helpful.." GC: "And to do that, I might just need magic!" GA: "henshin pens are literally the opposite" GA: "you have magic you are literally magical right now" GA: "look see i can float i dont need no henshin pen for this shit i am a fucking god" GC: "I don*t know if you noticed, but I am not" GA: "youll be one eventually. plus, you're basically a demigod already; you have an extra life *and* a buncha powers just waiting to be found within you." GC: "Well I*m not finding them" GA: "dude youve been adventuring like" GA: "five minutes" GA: "i didnt get jack shit till i had to blow my brains out on the middle of a random floor" GA: "you have your powers you just havent even tried" GC: "And even if I did, what would I do with them? I can*t depend on wishy washy powers that aren*t even working yet. I need to be helpful somehow, or else im just the stupid muscle who everyone talks about behind my back" GA: "dude, everyone talks about me behind my back, who cares?" GA: "you pulled some sick moves climbing that tower and you're way saner than most of us despite your heritage" GC: "Yeah, sane, that*s the word" GA: "do you... not want to be sane?" GA: "i mean i can try my best but i think going insane is up to you man" GA: "guess i could chop off all your limbs and make you watch as- yeah, heh, you'd totally lose it." GC: "I want nothing more than to be sane, to be normal, to be.. not whatever I am right now" GA: "what is normal" GA: "literally nobody here is normal" GA: "we're all crazy bastards floating around on digital rocks doing pointless quests in order to perpetuate this stupid reality game that we exist in" GA: "seriously if you dont think youre sane just because of whatever the fuck youre weird or something then im blaming your upbringing or your school teachers or somethin man it aint your fault" GA: "cause they taught you not to relish your true self" GA: "unless your true self is jack in which case 1. fuck you and b. sod off" GC: "Whatever normal is, I*m far from it. I*m about as socially smart as a brick wall, I spend all my time obsessing about plants, and this game is the first time I*ve ever talked to someone who weren*t the same 3 people" GA: "is any of that actually your fault" GA: "i mean look at maenam. what kinda empress is she? way off from the norm sami? she is *not* the horntaker that everyone thinks she should be according to the norm. me? im pretty much as far as whatever you think normal is can be." GA: "normal is an illusion, like everything." GA: "i cant help you love yourself if you dont wanna man" GC: "I wish I could be as positive as Maenam, or as tough as Sami, or as smart as you, but I can*t. I keep getting told I can*t see my positive aspects, but I can*t, because they dont exist! I stare and stare into the mirror, and I can*t see anything but the same freak Ive seen for 18 years..." GA: "um GA: "hold on" GA: "lemme just check literally every log ive had the past 5 years" GC: "And now I*ve messed up again, because you said I shouldnt tell you my insecurities, and now Ive gone and done that" GA: "ahem, ignoring what you just said because *i* just said im not gonna blab, lets see one of my first conversations with the oracle who knows pretty much everything..." GA: "T.T . o (A page of mind is the game's polite way of calling you an idiot)" GA: Doir shows his phone. "see. the first thing i was told about my place in this game is that im a dumbass." GA: "youre the only one tellin yourself that, man." GC: "Yeah, and now who*s here, dropping a bunch of sick advice and philosophical wisdom" GA: "i *always* do this, the universe just doesnt recognize it. plus, i do it in my weird nonchalant doir way and usually tack on a sentence at the end to remind you of my immaturity and or doofiness. so it never gets recognized." GA: "bam. all of my wise mojo gone with that one statement." GA: "if you cant even recognize your own greatness, then how can you expect anyone else to do so?" GA: "i didnt get shit done till i lost my mind and started believing in myself cause fuck it why not" GC: "So, I just have to go insane and believe in myself?" GA: "no thats- the important part of the story there was the 'believing in myself' part. just that." GA: "nobody but you cares if youre not normal! so stop caring! revel in your uniqueness, for it makes you special and one of a kind!" GC: "Believe in myself.. Sounds too simple to be true.." GA: "every cat poster ever has been training me for this moment" GA: "its not simple. i know it can be hard because you think youre terrible." GA: Doir gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "but you might just need a helping hand to remind you every now and then." GA: "that youre not." GA: "helping hand. pat pat." GC: Erisio avoids looking him in the eyes. "Yeah.. thanks" GC: "I*ll talk to you later, I need to tell Maenam and Lily that they need to drop their plans" GA: "yeah, okay. im gonna go drop some more sick candors upon the world" GC: "Talk to you later, Ill try and be more self positive or whatever.." GA: "mhm hope you grow into a confident and caring adult seeya later alligator" GC: "See ya" -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:31 --